Les écrits de L'atelier
by Milky01
Summary: Recueil de courts ou longs textes écrits lors d'ateliers.
1. Foyer

Depuis son adolescence , Severus haïssait cette saison. Elle lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait perdu de plus cher au monde.

Sa mère qui perdit la vie sous les coups de son père alcoolique le soir d'halloween, il ne le sut qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il en avait tellement voulu à son géniteur, que prit de folie Severus se laissa submerger par ses émotions et n'hésita pas à sortir sa baguette et le torturer sous les doloris et autres sorts noirs qu'il connaissait. C'est avec une haine grandissante pour les moldus, qu'il quitta définitivement ce foyer qui ne connut que les insultes et les coups.

Sa douce et aimante Lily, la deuxième personne la plus chère à son cœur, qui le quitta définitivement sous la baguette de son maître. Il s'en était voulu grandement de lui avoir balancé en pleine figure cette insulte. Constamment martyrisé par James Potter et sa clique, il n'avait pu réfréner son élan de colère contre la seule personne qui le soutenait contre les maraudeurs. Le maître des potions avait beau essayer de se faire pardonner par sa belle fleur de Lys, mais celle-ci ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole.

Alors oui, Severus détestait l'automne, et voir toutes ses feuilles colorées de rouges, marrons et oranges tomber des arbres ne pouvait que lui rappeler sa triste vie depuis qu'il avait rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Tarés.


	2. Rênes

Il était exténué, toute la journée il avait dû réaliser les tâches que son oncle et sa tante lui avaient dressé, pendant qu'ils iraient, avec Dudley, assister à la parade pour Thanksgiving à Londres.

Il aurait pu en profiter pour se reposer, mais il ne voulait pas recevoir une fois de plus les coups et les insultes de Vernon. Malheureusement, pour le petit brun, c'était son oncle qui tirait les rênes de sa vie, Harry ne pouvait rien faire pour aller contre les ordre de sa seule famille. C'était ainsi depuis qu'il avait l'âge de six ans. Son oncle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, c'était soit il aidait sa tante dans l'entretien intérieur et extérieur de la maison, soit il était jeté dehors. Au début, il n'effectuait que des bricoles, mais avec le temps, et surtout à cause de son cousin qui salissait une fois sa tâche terminée, Harry était devenue la bonne à tout faire comme Cendrillon.

En fin de journée, alors qu'il venait de finir de fourrer la dinde et la mettre au four, le petit brun sortit les marrons pour casser la coque et pouvoir les faire cuir. Il ne savait pas comment les briser, alors il partit chercher le marteau dans le garage. Fébrile et peu habile avec un objet assez lourd, Harry se blessait souvent, puisqu'il devait les tenir avec ses doigts pour éviter que les marrons ne soient propulsé de partout dans la cuisine.

Une fois le repas prêt, Harry mit la table et disposa les plats au centre. Avec la présence de la sœur de son oncle, le petit garçon ne voulait pas être à sa portée et surtout celle de son chien, Molaire.

Il prit la direction de la salle de bain pour soigner ses brûlures reçues par les projections de l'huile. Il fit la grimace quand le bout de ses doigts bleuis, reçus par les coups de marteau, se posèrent sur sa peau.

Une fois les blessures apaisées, le jeune Harry nettoya, sans une légère grimace, le lavabo et rangea tout le nécessaire utilisé. Ne voulant pas recevoir une nouvelle correction de la part de son oncle face à sa présence, le garçon Potter se précipita dans le placard sous l'escalier, sans oublier de prendre quelques denrées pour sustenter son estomac.


	3. Sauvetage

Comment avaient-ils pu agir ainsi, eux qui se prétendaient ses meilleurs amis. Il avait une totale confiance en eux, ils les considérait comme sa famille.

Lui qui avait tout fait pour les protéger des mangemorts et du seigneur noir, chaque année il risquait sa vie pour eux. Mais tout ça n'était que mensonge et tromperie. Depuis le début, ils en avaient après sa vie et son argent. Il comprenait mieux l'air jaloux de Ron, pourquoi la dernière des Weasley était toujours là à le coller, Molly qui jouait à merveille le rôle d'une mère pour mieux le berner par la suite alors qu'il était seul face au fantôme de Tom et au basilic lors du sauvetage de sa précieuse fille, et le vieux fou avec son air de papy gâteau, c'était pour mieux le manipuler et l'envoyer à sa mort pour voler son héritage.

Harry était au bord du gouffre, encore une fois il n'était que le pantin. Tout comme pour les Dursley on se servait de lui. Il ne savait plus en qui croire. Hermione ? Qu'il considérait comme une sœur. Ses amis du dortoir ? Avec qui il faisait les 400 coups. Il n'avait jamais eu confiance aux adultes, déjà avec son oncle et sa tante, ensuite ses instituteurs à l'école primaire.

Il devait faire le point et non se laisser sombrer dans ses noires pensées. Il allait se venger de tous ces profiteurs. Exploiter un enfant qui a toujours été seul.

Il devait se ressaisir et quitter ce château avant qu'ils ne le retrouve.


	4. Assemblée

Il s'en voulait grandement de ce qui c'était passé au département des Mystères, la mort de Sirius par Bellatrix, ses amis blessés par sa faute, et le pire apprendre que depuis tout ce temps le directeur de Poudlard lui avait caché la prophétie qui annonçait sa mort.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop, accablé par ses sentiments Harry laissa échapper sa magie qui fit exploser les meubles, les cadres ou tout autres objets présents dans la pièce. Dumbledore se prit de plein fouet le souffle de l'explosion qui l'envoya percuter le mur derrière lui. Sonné par le choc, le vieux sorcier ne fit pas attention qu'il avait relâcher le contrôle de sa magie sur ce qu'il cachait de plus précieux.

Harry surpris par le chaos reprit rapidement le contrôle, et voyant son directeur d'école à terre commença à se diriger vers lui. Un bruit de déclic se fit entendre pas très loin de lui, voulant en savoir plus le jeune sorcier regarda vers le bureau d'où venait le bruit. Là, sur le côté gauche, un compartiment secret était ouvert. Voulant en apprendre plus, et peut-être découvrir autre chose qu'on lui cachait, Harry prit les documents et commença à les lire.

La rage commençait à se faire sentir de plus en plus. Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ? Les gens qui se disaient fiables se révélaient en fait être des ordures, ils n'en avaient que pour son argent, son héritage et la renommé que pouvait apporter son nom. Les documents toujours en main il en fit une copie qu'il mit dans ses poches, voyant le vieux glucosé qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits, Harry rangea les documents où il les avaient prit. Il parti en trombe du bureau, dévalant les escaliers aussi vite que ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait aller à la tour des lions, alors il prit le chemin du septième étage pour s'enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande.

Sa vue brouillée par ses larmes, il ne put voir les deux serpentards accompagné de leur directeur de maison.

Deux mois après le désastre de son éclat de magie, Harry était installé dans le bureau de son manoir. Une assemblée était en cour pour discuter du plan qui avait été mit en place après que les serpentard aient suivis Harry.

"Surtout qu'ils ne savent pas qu'on sait qu'ils savent. C'est bien pour nous. Harry tu peux toujours jouer le jeu et apprendre quelques informations par-ci par là."

"Je sais. Mais je ne peux plus d'être en leurs présences. Ca devient difficile de me retenir pour ne pas leur donner un coup"

Harry furieux de savoir qu'il allait passé encore une année à côtoyer tous ces traîtres, se laissa choir sur le canapé et laissa un soupir de frustration quitter ses lèvres.


	5. Flûte

Harry était vert de rage, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle franchirait les limites. Mais à force de réflections sur la situation, Harry ne pouvait que admettre la cupidité de la fille.

Cela avait été un beau bordel dans la salle de Gryffondor quand le brun était entré furieux avec une aura assez sombre autour de lui. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la rousse qui était assise avec ses amies à discuter sûrement sur ses prouesses sexuelles avec un autre que lui.

"Bravo. Je pars à peine deux semaines pour résoudre mes problèmes et je découvre que tu couches avec tout le monde. Tu n'es vraiment qu'une salope bonne a écarter les cuisses en fait. En tout cas je te remercie pour tout ça. Ça me permet de voir qu'elle genre de femme tu es !"

Harry commença à se détourner pour rejoindre son dortoir, mais c'est sans compter sur le caractère impétueux de la rousse.

" Mais on avait rompu ! Alors libre à moi d'aller voir et jouer de la flûte avec qui et où je veux. Et je ne te permet pas de me parler ainsi!"

"On a jamais rompu. Je t'ai dis que j'avais besoin d'être seul pour entreprendre ce que je devais faire. Mais comme à chaque fois, tu as décidé d'interpréter mes mots à ta façon. Comme la fois où tu as cru que j'allais te donner les droits de prendre tout l'argent dans mes coffres. Non mais tu rêves éveillée ma pauvre fille. Et toi la belette, reste assis sur ton canapé car tu n'es pas mieux que ta traînée de sœur."

Cette fois-ci, Harry quitta rageusement la salle commune sous les regards ébahis de ces condisciples. Il devait reprendre ses esprits au plus vite et réintégré sa magie en lui. Au croisement du couloir pour atteindre le portrait de Barnabas LeFollet qui apprenait la danse au trolls, il vit un serpent noir avec des taches rouges glisser juste à ses côtés. Le rouge et or se pencha pour s'en saisir et fit les trois aller et venues devant le mur nu pour faire apparaître une porte.

Une fois en sécurité dans la pièce, Harry posa le reptile, alla s'asseoir sur le lit et regarda le serpent se transformer.

"Alors ? Est-ce que c'était à la hauteur de tes attentes?"

"Même mieux. Et merci Draco pour m'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux sur tout ce petit monde."

"Tant mieux alors. Ca veut dire que nous pouvons enfin être ensemble mon loup ?"

"Bien sur mon serpent. Plus rien ne sera entre nous."

Le blond alla rejoindre le dernier des Potter sur le lit, le fit s'allonger alors qu'il se plaça à califourchon sur son bas-ventre. Draco se baissa lentement, tout en caressait les bras et le torse de son amant. Harry face à la lenteur de son serpent se pencha pour appuyer ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis, tout en lui transmettant la tendresse et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.


	6. Blanchâtre

Le soleil du mois de juillet tapait déjà fort en ce début de matinée, le bruit des oiseaux et le son des ressacs contre la falaise sur sa droite, étaient les seules nuisances sonores perçant le silence tant recherché.

Les pieds dans l'eau, la mer venant frapper ses mollets, le petit brun avait le regard lointain. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait connu pareil moment. Depuis toujours il était habitué aux insultes, aux coups et aux brimades venant de sa soi disant famille. Un soupir passa l'ouverture de sa bouche, alors qu'il se mit à se souvenir du jour où le cauchemar prit fin.

o0o

En cette mi-décembre, l'effervescence des fêtes de fin d'année se faisaient ressentir, les enfants ne faisaient que courir dans l'épais manteau blanchâtre que la neige avait laissée. Un concours de bonhomme de neige avait été improvisé par les habitants du quartier de Privet Drive, une bataille de boule de neige était en cours avec les plus grands, les mères et certains pères immortalisaient les scènes joyeuses grâce aux appareils photos ou caméscopes.

Cependant, dans toute cette euphorie, un jeune garçon d'environ cinq ans, quoiqu'on pouvait plutôt lui donner un âge bien plus juvénile par rapport à sa taille, regardait tout ce beau monde à travers un des trous présents dans les murs de la cabane du jardin de son oncle. Ses tuteurs partis pour la journée, sans oublier leur "petit Dudleynichou", avait enfermé l'engeance qu'on avait laissé sur leur paillasson pour éviter qu'il ne profite de leur absence pour qu'il ne puisse que serait-ce égratigné un bien.

Le froid de l'hiver était mordant, les températures chutaient rapidement, et le jeune garçon n'avait qu'un pull bien trop grand sur lui pour se maintenir au chaud. Il essaya de trouver un endroit qui ne soit pas perforé, et qui laisserait entrer encore plus de fraîcheur. Malheureusement, entre les outils de jardinage et les jouets auxquels son cousin ne jouait plus prenaient trop de place pour qu'il ne puisse trouver une position confortable.

Plus les heures passaient, plus la noirceur de la nuit arrivait à grand pas et le froid mordant avec. Harry essaya de se réchauffer en soufflant dans ses mains pour les frotter contre ses vêtements déjà trop froid. La fatigue se faisait de plus en plus ressentir sans qu'il ne puisse sortir de cet endroit. Ne pouvant plus lutter, le brun commença à se positionner comme il le pouvait entre les outils et les jouets. Une fois sa tête posée, ses yeux se mirent à papillonner assez rapidement pour écarter la vague de sommeil qui s'abattait sur lui. Les bâillements se faisant de plus en plus proche, le jeune garçon se laissa aller à la douce tendresse que le sommeil faisait courir dans son corps.

Au moment où il partit dans le royaume des songes et des cauchemars, sa magie se mit à s'activer. Une douce lumière d'un bleu vert turquoise se mit à se répandre tout autour de lui tel un cocon protecteur.

o0o

La soirée aurait pu être meilleure, ni femme ni homme assez dévergondés pour s'amuser. Heureusement que pour lui l'alcool était à la hauteur. Sinon jamais il ne serait resté aussi longtemps dans cet enfer ennuyant. Voir tous ces bourgeois, un balai dans le cul, et ne parler que de politique et économie n'était que vomitif pour Tony. Certes, il était le plus jeune inventeur milliardaire, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que tous ces vieux radins le regarde de haut avec leurs airs narquois.

Alors qu'il était perdus dans les banlieues de Londres, Tony se souvenait encore de comment il avait réussi à berner tous ces politicards. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un paysage de bonhommes de neige, il parcourut les environs et eut un frissons d'horreur en voyant que tout était ressemblant dans cette allée. Quelle horreur pour lui qui mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas fabriquer quelque chose qui existait déjà. Il accéléra l'allure pour sortir le plus rapidement possible, quand son instinct me poussa à s'approcher d'une maison. L'alcool bien présent dans son organisme, Tony se laissa attirer par cette force de la nature. Arrivé près du garage, son regard se porta directement sur le cabanon en mauvais état qui lui était accolé. Il s'approcha d'un pas prudent pour éviter de réveiller un habitant du quartier.

Tout son corps fut pris d'un tremblement assez léger sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, après tout le danger était une habitude pour lui. Il fallait être fou pour accepter de rencontrer de grand chef d'armée prit en pleine guerre pour négocier des contrats pour des armes.

Tony tendit une main vers la poignée de la petite bâtisse, prise de spasme face à ce qui pourrait lui faire face. Une fois ouverte, il plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir à travers les ombres de la nuit, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa réaction en voyant un petit être tremblant de froid. Dégoût, horreur, rage… Tous ses sentiments se melangeaient, une torture pour lui qui en général essayait de ne pas montrer son ressenti. Ne pouvant en voir plus, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras puissants, quitta le jardin pour prendre rapidement la sortie de cette rue morbide.

o0o

Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter, alors qu'un rire franc sorti de la bouche de son aîné.

"Alors mon grand, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais pour ne pas m'avoir sentit ?"

"Au jour où tu m'as trouvé dans le cabanon. Merci papa de m'avoir sauvé !"

Harry se tourna face à Tony pour se précipiter dans son giron protecteur. L'homme plus âgé ferma ses bras pour soutenir son désormais fils, il passa une main rassurante dans son dos tout en se baissant pour déposer un baiser dans le nid d'oiseau que formait les cheveux de son petit.

"Jamais je n'aurais pu te laisser là-bas ! Et maintenant qu'on sait que tu es un sorcier, je pense que c'est ta magie qui m'a guidé jusqu'à toi. Et je ne pourrais jamais la remercier pour ce cadeau. Je t'aime mon grand."

"Je t'aime aussi papa."

Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés encore un petit moment, avant qu'ils ne prennent la direction de leur maison.


	7. Baiser

Hermione était sur un petit nuage. Sa soirée avec Viktor a été plus que parfaite. Au début, elle pensait que tout se passerait mal quand ses deux amis apprendraient avec qui elle allait au bal. Elle fut heureuse de la réaction de Harry, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils étaient complémentaires. Elle avait toujours eu une relation forte avec le jeune homme, tellement puissante, que Harry était le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Tout comme elle était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Quand ils en avaient parlé, un lien magique s'éleva de chacun pour se rejoindre.

Non, la pire réaction qu'elle attendait fut celle de Ron. Et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle s'était trompée. À peine au bras du bulgare que le roux fit un esclandre dans le hall car elle s'acoquinait à un mage noir. Chose stupide, selon elle. Durmstrang était une école où on apprenait toute sorte de magie et pas uniquement ce qui était interdit par les britanniques coincés. Elle l'avait bien vu, quand elle avait surpris les élèves de grandes familles se réunir dans une salle pour célébrer Magia.

Ils avaient bien vu le comportement de leur ami lors du club de duel et avaient pris la décision de ne plus rien raconter quand le dernier membre du trio était dans les parages.

Malgré tout ça, Hermione rayonna dans sa robe lors de la soirée. Viktor était d'une charmante compagnie, doté d'un sens de l'humour bien à lui, une intelligence qui faisait plaisir à la brune.

Elle rapporta toute sa soirée à son frère de cœur, les conversations évoquées, leur ballade dans le parc sous les étoiles brillantes. Hermione lui expliqua que Viktor c'était comporté comme un véritable prince charmant du début à la fin.

Harry pouvait voir le bonheur de sa sœur dans ses yeux. La brillance qui les faisaient briller ne pouvait le tromper. Alors quand il la vit rougir à la fin de son récit, il arqua un sourcil avant de pouvoir parler.

"Ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas ?"

"Et ben… Il se pourrait qu'avant que je ne passe le tableau de la Grosse Dame, que Viktor et moi ayons échangé un baiser."

"C'est un mirage auditif où j'ai vraiment entendu ce que tu viens de dire ?"

Hermione rougit encore plus sous le fou rire de Harry. Pour se venger de sa réaction, la brune prit un coussin et commença à le frapper. Alors s'en suivit une bagarre entre les deux frère et sœur.


	8. Étoiles

La semaine a été éprouvante pour Draco, heureusement que les examens pour les BUSES étaient enfin finis. Il pourrait enfin se relâcher et faire tomber la pression qui était venue avec. Avec les autres élèves de son année, ils avaient décidé de fêter ça comme il se devait, c'est-à-dire squatter un bout de la salle commune près des cheminées, juste en dessous des étoiles lumineuses magiques intégrées dans le plafond, avec des quantités d'alcool que les années supérieures avaient réussi à faire entrer dans le château pendant leur sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

Assis sur le fauteuil, assez avachi tout en gardant une stature digne de son rang, le jeune Malfoy faisait tourner son verre dans sa main. Pris dans ses pensées qui allaient en direction de sa mère qui était au manoir en compagnie de son mari et d'une horde de mangemorts, Draco écoutait d'une oreille distante ce que disait ses amis.

"Moi si j'étais un homme, je pourrais profiter pleinement des plaisirs de la chaire sans recevoir une seule remontrance comme quoi une femme devrait rester pure pour son mari."

Daphné avait un regard sérieux en disant le fond de sa pensée, alors que ses amies la regardait bizarrement.

" Je suis assez d'accord avec toi Daph, renchérit Pansy. D'ailleurs, moi si j'étais un homme je pourrais faire absolument tout ce qu'on interdit de faire aux femmes. Poursuivre mes études, me trouver un bon métier. Et non être obligé de rester à la maison pour l'entretien et l'éducation des enfants."

Ses amies se mirent à applaudir. Il était difficile pour les femmes de pouvoir évoluer dans le monde magique. Draco, déconnecté, ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il disait.

" Moi si j'étais un homme… Attendez, j'ai dit "si j'étais un homme"? "

Pris de honte, sous les fous rires de ses amis, Draco ne contrôla pas sa magie et se transforma en un petit chat blanc et roux pour prendre la direction des escaliers et monter dans sa chambre.


	9. L'odorat

Il sentit son esprit sortir de l'inconscience, ses pensées étaient chaotiques, il n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien. Son corps douloureux et meurtris n'améliorait en rien son état. Son corps fut prit soudainement de spasmes, ouvrant en grand sa bouche dans un cri silencieux. L'intensité de sa douleur était telle que l'homme répartit aussitôt dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience la deuxième fois, son esprit était plus clair. Il arrivait à mieux se concentrer, même s'il pensait à plusieurs choses en même temps. Son corps le faisait moins souffrir, mais la douleur était toujours là. Il voulu bouger ses membres, mais à peine la contraction de ses muscles commencé, que ses yeux se revulsèrent et qu'il sombra dans le noir.

À son troisième réveil, il ne bougea pas. L'homme resta là, couché, ne cherchant pas à bouger ou ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir les yeux. Son esprit calme avec des pensées en ordre, il essaya de faire travailler sa mémoire pour découvrir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Cependant, le dernier souvenir qui lui venait était son arrivé dans son manoir. Il doutait, savait qu'il lui manquait des scènes, mais vouloir les faire revenir lui amenait un mal de tête. Alors, il compensa de trouver le moindre indice sur sa localisation avec le seul sens qu'il pouvait solliciter, l'odorat.

Humant l'air, le plus lentement possible qu'il pouvait pour éviter de se faire plus de mal, l'homme pu découvrir de nombreuses informations. Grâce à son animagus, un léopard, l'homme avait travaillé longuement à développer ses sens primaires. Étant un redoutable chasseur carnivore, l'homme s'entraînait pendant plusieurs heures à sentir et essayer de mémoriser les fragrances. Il y passa de nombreux mois, demandant à ses amis à l'aider dans sa tâche en cachant dans une pièce où une maison divers objets souillés afin de le trouver.

Allongé, la première odeur qu'il pu mettre de côté était celle du sang. La teneur en fer était trop importante pour être autre chose. Humant légèrement de nouveau à plusieurs reprises, le sorcier découvrit les effluves de la moisissure, de la mort, de la terre, de l'eau et de tant d'autres. Il constata également qu'il y avait d'autres personnes autour de lui, l'odeur d'urine et de transpiration ne pouvait le tromper.

Il était encore à essayer de déchiffrer de nouvelles odeurs, qu'un bruit de porte proche lui fit tout arrêter. Le bruit de déclic se fit entendre juste à ses côtés, les talons se répercutent sur le sol, il tenta de découvrir l'identité de la personne par son odorat, mais il ne savait pas.

"Alors monsieur Rosier ! La belle au bois dormant est enfin parmi nous… Vous serez prochainement aux premières loges pour le grand spectacle."

À peine les premiers mots franchis, que Evan découvrit qui était son bourreau. Dumbledore. Et après, il osait dire qu'il était le leader de la lumière, alors qu'il n'hésitait pas à utiliser les mêmes méthodes que Lord Voldemort.


	10. Écholocation

Il était là, assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Il venait de se réveiller i peine une heure et les nouvelles qu'on lui a donné n'étaient pas bonnes.

Son pseudo combat contre le basilic fut comme une malédiction pour le jeune sorcier. Après qu'il lui ai transpercé la gueule par l'épée de Gryffondor, la bête blessée s'était mise à se secouer en tous sens. Malheureusement, Harry eut à peine le temps d'enlever le croc dans son bras, qu'il reçut sur le visage du sang qui fut propulsé de la plaie. Le liquide lui brûla rapidement la peau qu'il essuya rapidement. Quelques gouttes passèrent à l'intérieur de ses verres de lunettes et avec le mouvement de ses mains, le sang tomba rapidement dans ses yeux, ce qui lui fit pousser un cri meurtri.

Il ne sut jamais ce qu'il se passa par la suite puisqu'il tomba dans les noirceurs de l'inconscience.

Aveugle. Voilà le verdict qui était tombé. Il ne verrait plus jamais. Même avec une potion ou un sort, il était impossible pour Harry de retrouver la vue. Son monde éclata en mille morceaux après l'annonce de l'infirmière. Comment pourrait-il survivre maintenant ? Serait-il envoyer dans sa famille moldue et renvoyé de Poudlard ? Rien que d'y penser, un frisson d'horreur le traversa. Il avait cessé d'écouter les personnes présentes autour de lui, s'enfermant dans ses pensées. Sa vie était finie, voilà les mots qui resonnaient dans sa tête.

Trois semaines après la tragédie, Harry n'avait pas quitté le château. Dumbledore avait refusé qu'il retourne chez les Dursley. Le directeur lui avait expliqué que grâce à sa magie il pourrait continuer à vivre normalement et qu'il pourrait être susceptible de "voir" à nouveau.

Heureux de ce retournement de situation, Harry accepta avec joie l'offre du professeur. Il s'entraînait tous les jours avec sa magie pour la faire sortir de son corps et l'envoyer telle des ondes autour de lui. Le professeur Dumbledore lui apporta qu'il s'agissait d'écholocation, ce qui permet aux chauve-souris de repérer leurs proies. Devant se rendre dans la Grande Salle, Harry se concentra pour trouver son noyau magique et libéra une partie devant lui. La sentant traverser son corps, le jeune sorcier attendit les premières ondes qui allaient revenir vers lui. Dès le premier retour, une image des alentours se manifesta dans son esprit lui montrant les meubles, les portraits et les personnes aux alentours.

Souriant, Harry reprit son chemin pour contenter la faim qui l'avait sortit de ses lectures.


	11. Fontaine

Elle avait eu du mal à trouver cette espèce, se rendant dans différents pays à travers le monde. Elle avait côtoyé tant de monde pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur eux, qu'au final elle ne savait plus où chercher. À chaque fois qu'on lui donnait un indice sur son possible lieu de vie, Luna entendait quelque chose de différent une fois sur place. Elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond, c'était rageant pour elle.

Alors, elle était là, assise sur un banc de la ville de Rome en Italie sur la Piazza Navona devant la fontaine des Quatre-Fleuves, le regard vide.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle pouvait voir certaines créatures grâce à son don. Don qu'elle avait obtenu par les étranges origines de sa mère. La blonde avait été attiré par tout ce qui était mystique et mystérieux. Son père était fier d'elle quand elle lui en parlait. Durant ses années d'études à Poudlard, elle a souvent été la victime des blagues de ses camarades de maison car il l'a trouvait étrange, bizarre. Ils étaient allé jusqu'à lui donner un surnom dégradant. Malgré cela, Luna n'a jamais perdu sa jovialité. Et son amitié avec Harry n'a été qu'un plus pour elle.

Toujours absorbée dans ses pensées, Luna ne fit pas attention à la personne qui s'installa à côté d'elle, ni ne fit attention aux paroles prononcées par l'homme. C'est seulement quand une main fut posée sur son épaule, que la jolie blonde sortit de ses réflections. Sursautant légèrement, l'ancienne serdaigle darda son regard bleu dans les prunelles noisettes lui faisant face.


	12. Museau

Ils venaient de finir le cours théorique sur la potion de force et ils devaient maintenant, durant l'heure et demie qui restait, préparer le liquide. Il savait d'avance qu'il n'y arriverait pas, comme à chaque fois. Il ne pouvait passer au-dessus de la peur que lui inspirait le professeur Snape. Harry était à ses côtés, soit disant pour l'aider à ne pas finir encore tremblant à la fin du cours et un chaudron qui finissait par fondre, mais Neville savait qu'il était là juste pour éviter que le professeur s'en prenne à lui.

Tout se passait bien pour le moment, son ami n'hésitait pas à le retenir dans ses gestes trop brusque, selon Harry. Il écoutait du mieux qu'il pouvait les conseils que Hermione donnait à Ron, installés derrière eux. Mettant un nouvel ingrédient dans la préparation bouillonnante, Neville commença à tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Une main se posa durement sur la sienne, faisant stopper son geste. Le regard vert émeraude était terrifié posé sur le chaudron. Il le savait, il venait de faire une connerie. Le jeune Londubat ne pu ouvrir sa bouche qu'une fumée orange sorti du réceptacle pour se répandre sur le bureau. Un sifflement aiguë perça les oreilles de tout le monde dans la pièce. Snape commença à venir vers eux, la baguette se levant. Le professeur ouvrit la bouche, seulement une explosion se fit au même moment.

Un miaulement brisa le silence, qui fit porter tous les regards sur l'animal. Se sentant menacé, l'animal commença à courir sous les paillasses. Se courbant, se baissant, le chat réussi à échapper aux pieds sur son passage. Il sauta sur un bureau pour s'élancer au dessus d'une armoire.

"Dépêchez-vous de l'attraper !" cria le professeur.

Alors le déluge prit place dans la salle de classe. Des chaises poussées contre les murs, les tables, par terre. Un bruit assourdissant faisait courber les oreilles au félin. De nombreuses mains purent aggriper la fourrure, mais vite relâchée après un coup de griffes. Voulant sauter sur un autre meuble, l'animal fut fauché en plein vol par un balai.

Se contorsionnant, l'animal réussi à se retourner sur lui-même pour être dans la bonne position. Courant son dos, ses pattes allongées, le chat se réceptionna gracieusement sur le sol des cachots. Il ne perdit pas de temps et alla se mettre sous une armoire.

"Stop ! Tout le monde dehors !"

Le professeur attendit que les élèves soient sortis pour s'approcher du meuble.

"Allez monsieur Potter, sortez de là-dessous.

"

Au bout de quelques minutes, un petit chaton noir aux yeux verts montra le bout de son museau.


	13. Savane

"Je vais me suicider avec des yaourts périmé"

Harry réprima un grognement de frustration en fouillant ce qui restait dans le frigidaire. Voilà trois semaines que sa famille était partie en vacances, et pour éviter le gaspillage, sa tante n'avait effectué aucune course. Et comme Harry devait partir seulement quinze jours chez les Weasley, les Dursley était ravi de ne pouvoir rien jeter.

Malheureusement, il avait reçu une chouette lui annonçant que personne ne pourrait venir le chercher car la famille de roux devait partir en urgence en Roumanie, où Charlie fut gravement blessé par un dragon.

Donc le voilà, le regard vide devant le frigidaire ouvert, le ventre réclamant pitance. Avec une moue de dégoût, le jeune Potter se restreint de ne prendre que le yaourt ayant une date de péremption proche de la date du jour. Il l'accompagna avec quelques biscottes.

"Je ne pourrais jamais tenir encore un mois comme ça."

Laissant passer un soupir de résignation, Harry prit le temps de trouver une solution. N'ayant pas d'argent pour s'acheter quoique ce soit, il ne voyait qu'une échappatoire, aller à Poudlard. Il irait se cacher dans la salle sur demande, et voir avec Dobby pour qu'il lui apporte ses repas. Le jeune garçon aurait facilement pu le faire venir ici pour qu'il lui apporte sa pitance, mais il savait par le directeur que celui-ci avait mis en place des barrières tout autour du domaine pour éviter tout transplanage suite à l'évasion massive de mangemorts de la prison d'Azkaban.

Se posant sur une chaise autour de la table de la cuisine à touiller son maigre repas, Harry réfléchit aux possibilités qu'il lui restait. Soit rester ici jusqu'au retour des Dursley ou bien des Weasley et finir mort de faim, soit aller dans les rues, faire la manche et prendre le risque de se faire passer à tabac par n'importe qui, ou bien trouver refuge à Poudlard et passer par un des passages secrets. Face à ce constat sa décision fut vite prise, et le jeune Potter monta dans sa chambre préparer sa malle. Il en profita pour regarder ce qu'il lui restait comme monnaie sorcière. Espérant avoir assez pour le voyage jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

Habillé et sa malle prête, il sortit de la maison pour trouver un endroit où il pourrait appeler le magicobus.

Arrivé au village de Pré-au-Lard en début de soirée, Harry put constater que l'ambiance était bien différente comparée aux sorties prévues les week-ends. Laissant sortir Hedwige de sa cage, il prit la direction de la sortie pour se diriger vers la Cabane Hurlante. Une fois devant le trou pour emprunter le passage, le noireau fit la moue en s'apercevant qu'il aurait dû venir dans l'après midi et prendre le passage de Honeydukes. Il allait s'en voir pour tirer ses bagages. Soupirant de défaite, Harry se jetta à l'eau et traversa le passage terreux.

Il ne perdit pas de temps une fois dehors et se dépêche pour s'engouffrer dans le château. Sa cape d'invisibilité sur les épaules, il monta les étages en faisant attention à ne pas tomber face à un professeur ou quelqu'un d'autre. Harry était morose, voir le château si calme et vide était perturbant. Il avait hâte de voir le jour de la rentrée.

Il fit les trois passages devant le mur vide du septième étage et passa la porte, une fois qu'elle fut apparue. Il entre dans une pièce aménagé en un splendide studio. Les couleurs au mur étaient d'un bleu nuit avec des arabesques argentées. Nul trace de tableaux qui pouvait relever sa présence au directeur. Dans le coin gauche une table basse en chêne était entourée d'un sofa deux places de couleur noir et de deux fauteuils pour parfaire l'ensemble. De l'autre côté, un table était disposée avec ses quatre chaises. Sur le mur du fond, Harry pouvait apercevoir deux portes. Celle de droite menait à une splendide salle de bain, avec une baignoire et sa vasque blanche. Le sol était d'un noir nacré clair. Un contraste édifiant. La porte de gauche était une chambre, où le lit faisait face à la porte, une table de nuit de chaque côté. Une armoire était présente sur la droite. Tout le mobilier était en sapin foncé, alors que les murs, eux, étaient clair, d'un beige sable apportant chaleur et calme à la pièce.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'il était ici, allant se servir dans les cuisines pour préparer ses repas, sans toutefois se faire voir par quelqu'un. Ayant le temps de se concentrer sur sa formation en animagus, Harry avait demandé à la salle sur demande de lui faire apparaître une pièce avec pour environnement la savane.

Grâce à ses méditations sur sa magie intérieure, il avait pu découvrir que son animal se déplaçait sur quatre pattes et avait une queue. Étant un nouveau-né, la magie faisait qu'il apparaissait en étant un jeune, et en voyant sa mère, une magnifique lionne faite en muscle et en puissance, le jeune Harry en fut plus que ravi.

Il entra dans la pièce et ne mit pas longtemps à se transformer en un lion blanc avec sa crinière dorée.


	14. Façon

_Thème : _

_Mot au pif : façon _

_Situation : votre personnage doit présenter un ami à quelqu'un mais il a oublié son prénom _

* * *

Ils étaient les seuls survivants de la dernière bataille qui a fait rage à Poudlard. Ils avaient tous perdus. Leurs amis, leurs familles, leurs alliés, tous trahis par un seul homme. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé qu'il aurait pu retourner sa veste comme ça, et surtout participer à ce massacre de masse.

Alors que Harry était prêt à en terminer avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une horde de différentes créatures magiques avait fait son apparition dans le parc du château, et à leur tête un homme qu'il connaissait. Ronald Weasley, un sourire fou sur les lèvres, il n'avait pas hésité à lever sa baguette contre des alliés, des amis et même des membres de sa famille. Ce fut sa sœur Ginny qui mit fin à sa vie, alors que lui venait de donner le coup de grâce à sa némésis.

Prit de désespoir, les deux amis s'étaient rejoint et avait disparu dans un transplanage d'urgence. Les rues du Chemin de Traverse étaient sombres, lugubres et morbides. Capuches sur la tête de façon à ne pas être reconnus, ils avaient pris la direction de la banque Gringotts. Ils ne pouvaient rester ici, dans ce pays où ils ne leurs restaient plus rien.

Ils discutèrent longuement avec le gobelin en charge des comptes de Harry pour trouver une destination où ils pourraient essayer de refaire leurs vies. Plusieurs furent proposés, l'Amérique, la France, la Russie ou même l'Italie. Des pays où la population sorcière était forte. Les pays européens furent rapidement refusé, tout comme la Russie. Ne restait plus que l'Amérique, restait à déterminer dans quelle ville. Tellement de possibilité qu'ils mirent de côté les grandes villes. Ils voulaient une petite bourgade loin de toutes métropole, dans un endroit calme et isolé. La décision finale se porta sur Forks. Une fois la maison choisit, les deux sorciers, poudre de cheminette en main, disparaissaient de la banque.

Maintenant deux mois qu'ils étaient installés, les affaires en ordre, de nouveaux vêtements achetés, ainsi que de l'ameublement, Harry et Ginny étaient prêt pour la rentrée scolaire prévus la semaine prochaine.

Cadi devant lui, Harry regardait les fruits et légumes pour établir les menus de la semaine. Prenant ce qu'il lui fallait, il repartit pour trouver Ginny qui devait prendre la viande.

Il retrouva la rousse avec un homme à la peau mate, grand, avec une puissante musculature. Son tee-shirt moulait à la perfection ses pectoraux et il pouvait compter le nombres d'abdominaux. Les muscles de ses biceps étaient compressés par la couture des manches. Le pauvre short était élargi par ses puissante cuisses et son fessier qui devait être ferme. Son regard dur lui donnait un côté badboy, Harry en aurait bavé s'il était seul. Reprenant ses esprits, il se posa à côté de son amie qui lui donna un sourire.

"Ah Harry, tu tombes bien. Je voudrais te présenter… Euh désolé j'ai perdu ton prénom."

"Jacob. Jacob Black."

"Oui, voila Jacob. Jacob voici mon ami Harry"

Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil discret alors qu'il serrait la main chaude et puissante de cette bombe sexuelle.


	15. Gâteau

_Consignes de l'atelier :_

_Thème : votre personnage appel son/sa copain/copine par le prénom de son ex _

_Mot au pif : gâteau_

* * *

Tous ces camarades du dortoir lui avait dit. Qu'il pouvait y foncer. Qu'elle n'attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Depuis le temps qu'il avait des vues sur la jeune femme. Cependant, il fut tout le contraire. Insultés par ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas son comportement. Il fût charrié par son meilleur ami qui le trouvait long à la détente. Et quand on lui disait qu'il avait toutes ses chances de pouvoir enfin sortir avec Hermione. Non, cet imbécile finissait avec une Lavande dans les bras. On pouvait dire que l'entente entre les trois amis fut largement tendu.

Mais le rouquin avait finalement pu ouvrir les yeux sur sa relation avec la rousse. Il avait bien noté que son couple ne marchait pas. Il avait tout essayé pour que Lavande comprenne qu'il voulait rompre avec elle. Mais c'est qu'elle était tenace. Alors, tentant sa dernière chance, Ron attendit que Lavande et Hermione soit dans la même pièce.

Il fit tout pour que sa copine le voit et qu'elle le suive de partout en courant. Son plan en marche, il marcha rapidement vers son amie, lui prit son visage et l'embrassa devant de nombreux élèves dans la salle commune. Des cris de joies retentirent, alors que Lavande poussait un énorme cri de rage.

Et les voilà, plusieurs semaines après l'incident dans la cuisine des parents de Hermione. La jeune sorcière venait à peine de sortir le gâteau du four que la porte fut ouverte d'un coup.

"Manger !"

"Non Ron. C'est pour le dessert de ce soir."

"Mais Lav' j'ai faim!"

L'estomac de l'homme avait tellement prit le pas sur sa raison qu'il ne fit pas attention à ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Toute sa concentration était fixée sur la nourriture chaude et à l'odeur alléchante. C'est la gifle que lui donna Hermione qui le sortit de sa transe gourmande.

"Pardon ?"

Il suffit d'un seul mot, un seul, dit d'une lenteur glaciale et meurtrière pour comprendre qu'il avait encore sorti une connerie.

"Écoute moi bien Weasley. Tu vas prendre tes affaires et disparaître de cette maison. Toi et moi c'est terminé je ne veux plus jamais te voir. C'est clair ?"

"Mais Mione…"

"J'ai dit DEHORS !"

Il n'en fallut pas plus au roux pour prendre ses jambes à son coup, attraper les quelques vêtements qu'il avait avec lui et de déguerpir de l'habitation, les colères de la brune étaient simplement terrifiante.


	16. Argent

_Consignes de l'atelier :_

_Thème : votre personnage demande à une autre si celle-ci est enceinte, mais il s'avère que non. _

_Mot au pif : argent_

* * *

Avec la fin de la guerre, elle avait bêtement pensé que tous les rêves qu'elle avait imaginé pour sa future vie se concrétiseraient.

Elle avait bêtement imaginé que l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu la première fois passé la porte de la maison familiale allait finir par revenir dans son giron. Après tout, il l'avait bien quitté de peur que Voldemort ne s'en prenne à sa personne. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient sortis ensembles à peine quelques semaines. Semaines qui furent un désastre selon les paroles de l'homme.

Elle avait puérilement ressortit son carnet où elle avait noté de nombreuses idées pour son mariage, où elle avait collé les différents objets qui serviraient comme les couverts en argents ou bien l'immense fontaine faite en glace qui serait une pièce majeure de la cérémonie.

La sorcière, avec son esprit imaginaire débordant, s'était vue à la tête d'une très grande famille, comme la sienne. Dirigeante de la maison, elle aurait la main mise sur la richesse de son époux qu'elle n'hésiterait pas débourser sans honte.

Oui, la jeune rousse avait tellement imaginé de futurs possible avec le vainqueur, le héros du monde sorcier, qu'elle criait à tout bout de champs que ce serait elle la prochaine Lady Potter.

Alors, elle s'était mise à attendre l'homme de sa vie chez ses parents. Les heures défilaient, tout comme les jours qui se transformaient en semaines, puis en mois. Sa mère était là à la soutenir, lui préparant de bons petits plats. Désespérante d'attendre, la jeune femme prit refuge dans la nourriture.

En lisant le journal pour essayer de trouver des informations sur celui qu'elle attendait, Ginny prise de folie balança tout ce qui se trouvait sur la place. _Non, impossible. Comment osait il ? _

Rageuse, les assiettes, verres, ou tous ce qui pouvaient se briser fut jeté sans cérémonie contre les murs.

Molly, entendant le bruit, se précipita pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle ne put émettre le moindre son que sa fille lui balançait le journal en pleine tête. Lisant le titre, elle devint pâle sous le choc.

Les jours passèrent et Ginny repris sa routine de retrouver refuge dans la nourriture grasse.

XxX

Luna n'avait plus de nouvelle de son amie Ginny depuis quelque temps, alors de passage chez son père elle décida de rendre une petite visite à ses voisins. Elle fut grandement saluée par les parents. Elle les suivis au salon où le thé serait servi.

Elle salua joyeusement son amie. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent le temps de s'échanger des nouvelles de leur vie.

"Et sinon, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? Tu ne serais pas enceinte par hasard ?"

Silence. Mais le genre de silence gênant. Et là, ce fut trop pour la jeune rousse qui explosa. Elle n'hésita pas à balancer qu'elle attendait Harry depuis des années, mais que le traître avait préféré un homme. UN HOMME. Et non elle, alors qu'elle était parfaite pour incarner la future madame Potter. Après tout, Harry était comme son père, donc c'était logique qu'il termine avec une rousse.

Trop pour les oreilles sensibles de la blonde, elle préféra réduire sa présence dans cette maison et se promit de ne plus remettre un pied.


	17. Fleur

_Consignes de l'atelier :_

_Thème : votre personnage fait grimper son/sa copain/copine au rideau la nuit dernière. Sa voisine a tout entendu et le charrié bien à ce propos. _

_Mot au pif : fleur_

* * *

Il était encore tout courbaturé de sa dernière nuit de débauche avec son amant quotidien. Il avait été très clair dès le début de leur rapport. Il ne voulait que du sexe et rien que du sexe. Aucuns sentiments. Il avait renoncé à l'amour pour le moment. Avoir découvert que tout était question de manipulation dans sa vie l'avait plus que blessé. Et depuis, il ne voulait vivre que pour lui. C'était comme si un énorme mur avait été construit autour de son cœur, pour une durée déterminé.

Depuis, il sortait chaque soir pour se vider la tête et finir ses soirées en charmante compagnie. À plusieurs reprises, il avait aperçu ce beau spécimen brun aux yeux bleu lagon qui le lorgnait sans honte. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour lui parler. Et c'est dans un lit que les deux hommes avaient finis. Meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de sa vie, et à partir de cette nuit c'est souvent que les cris remplissaient la chambre.

Se posant sur la rambarde de son balcon, l'homme porta le café à sa bouche. La brise matinale lui fit un bien fou sur son corps encore brûlant. Il gémis de dépit en entendant le son de la voix de sa vieille voisine.

"Alors mon petit blondinet? On a encore passé une excellente soirée hien ? Il fait dire que les murs de cet immeuble sont hyper fin alors on entend tout. J'ai vraiment cru que vous n'en finirez jamais."

Draco était soufflé de l'audace de la vieille bique. Pourtant, il était sur d'avoir posé un sort de silence. Maintenant que sa voisine avait commencé, c'était dur de la faire arrêter.

" Je me souviens quand on était jeune avec feu mon mari, c'était jour et nuit et sans s'arrêter. Je peux te comprendre. Ah, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais revenir dans la fleur de l'âge. Tu en as de la chance mon petit blondinet. Faut dire qu'avec ton corps bien taillé tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux."

Est-ce que c'était le retour de bâton pour tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa jeunesse ? Car si c'était ça, il aurait préféré y passer sur le champs de bataille.

" Désolé madame Avener, mais je vais devoir y aller. Passez une bonne journée. "

" Oh oui bien sûr. Amusez-vous bien et surtout pensez à vous protéger. Ah mon cher William, ces jeunes tellement chaud lapin."

Draco n'attendit pas plus pour rentrer en courant dans son appartement, s'asseoir sur le canapé et rester là à regarder le vide. Tétanisé par la conversation de sa voisine.


	18. Hémophile

_Consignes :_

_Thème : Drabble _

_Mot imposé : hémophile_

* * *

Non. Non. Non. C'était impossible. Il ne s'était absenté que quelques minutes. Comment tout cela avait pu arriver?

Ron s'était juste coupé avec un bout de bois qui dépassait du bureau. Harry avait courut aussi vite que possible aux toilettes récupérer des essuies-touts et en arrivant son ami était allongé, une mare de sang autour de lui. Il est resté un long moment accroupi au dessus du corps sans vie de Ron. C'est sa directrice de main qui les trouva. Alertant de suite le directeur de sa découverte. Les parents furent vite amenés, pleurant leur fils.

Hémophile. Voilà la raison. Juste un mot, et s'il avait su, il serait en vie.


	19. Enfer

_Consignes de l'atelier :_

_Thème : Drabble _

_Mot imposé : Enfer_

* * *

C'était un véritable enfer. Voilà quasi un an qu'il leur avait dit au revoir à tout jamais, et voilà qu'il était obligé d'y retourner. Pourtant, Sirius et lui avaient tout fait pour que le ministère accepte que son parrain soit son tuteur désormais. Mais à croire que sa mauvaise étoile n'était pas bien loin. À toujours garder un œil sur sa vie.

Déjà que le directeur n'était pas favorable au fait qu'il quitte les Dursley, mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Ils avaient déjà planifié pas mal de sorties pour cet été,partir à la découverte de nouveaux pays, faire…

"Garçon, dépêche toi de sortir"


	20. Glyphe

_Thème : drabble_

_Mot imposé : glyphe_

* * *

Harry était en train de parcourir les différents ouvrages que ses ancêtres avaient amassés depuis de nombreuses générations. Cela faisait à peine quelques semaines qu'il avait investi le manoir familial avec Hermione. Devant s'occuper de la paperasses et de toutes les tâches qui étaient urgentes, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se reposer avant aujourd'hui. Et voulant en connaître un peu plus sur sa famille c'est naturellement qui s'était dirigé vers la bibliothèque.

Grimoire en main, il s'installa sur la première table qu'il trouva. L'ouvrage n'avait aucun titre ce qui l'avait attiré. L'ouvrant, il resta inerte devant.

"Mione, viens vite !"

"Oui ?"

"C'est quelle langue ?

" Hum… Je ne reconnais pas le style de glyphe. Désolé, je ferais des recherches."


	21. Lente

_Consignes de l'atelier :_

_Thème : citation HP "ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre" _

_Mot au pif : lente_

* * *

Il soupira de frustration. Voilà des mois qu'il était penché à trouver une solution. Mais rien n'y faisait. Severus désespérait de pouvoir y arriver. Il avait pu survivre après l'attaque de Nagini grâce à Potter et ses amis. Il avait déjà une dette de vie envers son imbécile de père pour l'avoir sauvé du loup-garou, et voilà maintenant qu'il en avait une deuxième avec son fils.

Il n'aurait pas pensé rester en vie avec tout le venin dans son corps. Seulement, il n'avait pas prit en compte l'entêtement du fils Potter. Le jeune sorcier lui avait lancé un sort de stase afin d'optimiser au mieux une lente progression du venin. Il lui fila un portoloin qui le fit apparaître directement dans l'aile antipoison de Ste Mangouste.

Il ne savait absolument pas combien de temps il était resté dans cette chambre. Il regardait les heures défiler sans savoir quel était le résultat de la bataille. Mais quand une explosion de cris, de pleurs se fit entendre, Severus se laissa tomber sur le lit, soupirant, afin d'apprécier ce moment.

Le potionniste mit du temps à se remettre, sa guérison dura plusieurs semaines. Il avait déménagé d'aile lorsque plus aucune goutte de venin n'étaient présent dans son organisme.

Une totale confusion et une certaine agitation régna dans une des chambres plus loin. Étant en forme et pouvant sûrement aider, Severus fit route pour connaître la raison.

Il fut surpris et sous le choc en voyant le corps de Potter, inerte, couché sur le lit. Il interpella un médicomage pour en apprendre plus sur l'état du jeune sorcier. Il apprit que cela faisait depuis la fin de la bataille qu'il était présent ici, personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait. Tous les tests effectués n'aboutissaient à rien. Ils n'y comprenaient rien.

Depuis ce jour, Severus était penché sur de nombreux grimoires, parchemins afin de déterminer quel sort avait pu toucher le fils de sa meilleure amie.

Il pensait avoir une piste, et c'est déterminé qu'il entra dans la chambre de Harry. Posant le texte à ses côtés, Severus plaça ses mains sur les tempes du jeune homme et psalmodia quelques mots.

Il arriva dans ce qui semblait être le subconscient du héros. C'est avec un sourire vainqueur qu'il effectua quelques tours pour déterminer le degré de maléfice du sort et sorti.

"Allez Potter, ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre."

Severus se mit au travail pour faire revenir l'esprit du jeune homme et qu'il puisse ouvrir les yeux.


	22. Infidèle

_Thème : drabble _

_Mot imposé : infidèle_

* * *

Son dernier pull mit dans sa valise, Harry allait enfin rentrer chez lui après cette longue mission.

Il avait dû partir en Écosse, car plusieurs régions étaient touchées par des attaques d'animaux.

Zoologiste de renom, Harry était souvent demandé. Son équipe et lui avait découvert différents peuples, traditions et il s'en faisait une joie de les décrire à sa famille.

Arrivé devant son manoir, il entra furtivement pour faire une surprise à sa femme. Ne voyant personne au rez-de-chaussée, il monta. Ouvrant la porte de la chambre, il tombe sur sa femme, infidèle, qui s'amusait avec un autre homme que lui.


	23. Câble

_Thème : citation HP : « On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres... Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière. » _

_Mot au pif : câble_

* * *

Il ne parvenait pas à remplir ses poumons, s'étouffant sous la puissante crise de panique qui avait en ce moment.

Il était de retour dans ce minuscule placard sous l'escalier. Son oncle n'avait pas été content quand les anormaux avaient envoyés des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres chez eux. Il avait laissé libre court à sa colère, les marques sur son corps pouvaient en attester.

Depuis son enfance, Harry a toujours eu une peur gigantesque du noir. Après chaque séance de "travail" de son oncle, il était enfermé pendant des jours dans la noirceur.

Affaibli, Harry ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de retourner dans les souvenirs de son enfance. Tétanisé dans un coin du placard, il tentait comme il le pouvait à remettre le courant en marche. Cependant, chaques gestes effectués accentuait sa crise. Il ne pouvait que péter un câble maintenant. Par terre, la respiration sifflante, Harry avait du mal à parvenir à ses fins. C'est alors qu'une phrase de son directeur lui revint en mémoire.

"On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres... Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière."

Essayant de reprendre le contrôle, sa magie se fit présente par le biais d'une boule lumineuse qui flotta au-dessus de lui.


	24. Kira Yukimura

_Thème : drabble _

_Fandom imposé : Teen Wolf _

_Personage imposé : Kira Yukimura_

* * *

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. C'était la troisième fois ce mois ci qu'elle reprenait conscience dans un endroit au hasard. La première fois elle se réveilla dans les bois aux alentours du domaine de Derek, la deuxième fois c'était dans son lycée et la troisième elle était sur le toit de l'hôpital.

Kira et le reste de la meute était en plein combat contre des sluaghs. Scott qui était au côté de Kira, resta stupéfait devant l'étrange aura meurtrière qui se répandait autour de sa petite-amie. Et là, sous ses yeux, un gigantesque renard prenant forme humanoïde fit son apparition.


	25. Panier

_Consignes de l'atelier :_

_Thème : citation HP : "Je suis ce que je suis et je n'en ai pas honte. 'Ne jamais avoir honte', voilà ce qu'il disait, mon vieux père. Il y en a toujours qui te reprocheront quelque chose, mais ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on y fasse attention."_

_Mot au pif : panier_

* * *

Minerva était anxieuse, elle regardait la silhouette qui était présente dans le panier. Elle avait essayé de l'aider au mieux, mais n'y connaissant rien, la professeur de métamorphose s'était rendu en vitesse dans l'antre de son amie Pomfresh.

La vieille infirmière avait mit des heures à soigner toutes les coupures, écorchures, brûlures sur le corps de l'adolescent. Elles avaient été surprises de voir les attributs félin apparaître, les Potter n'étaient pas connu pour être des métamorphes. Et la famille de Lily était des moldus. Mais c'est de découvrir à l'instant même, que Harry était l'un des leurs qui les choqua le plus. Poppy étant celle qui découvrait le statut lors des visites médicales organisées au début du premier trimestre. Mais pour qu'elle ne découvre pas la vraie nature du jeune homme, de puissants sorts avaient dû être à posé sur lui. Et en voyant le corps meurtris du garçon à son arrivé, ils avaient probablement sautés.

Une fois soigné, Minerva l'emmena dans ses appartements et le posa près de la cheminée. Elle resta là, assise dans son fauteuil, à regarder le jeune homme dormir. Quand elle le vit papillonner des yeux, elle s'approcha de lui pour lui apporter son réconfort. Elle lui parla doucement, tout en le cajolant. Minerva expliqua ce qu'il était maintenant.

"Je suis ce que je suis et je n'en ai pas honte. 'Ne jamais avoir honte', voilà ce qu'il disait, mon vieux père. Il y en a toujours qui te reprocheront quelque chose, mais ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on y fasse attention."

L'histoire de son peuple, ses traditions, us et coutumes furent également aborder durant ce laps de temps. La professeur expliqua à Harry que Poppy allait faire des recherches sur la famille de sa mère afin de savoir si son gêne métamorphe venait d'elle. Voyant que Harry luttait à garder les yeux ouverts, elle le fit s'allonger dans sa couchette lui souhaita une bonne nuit.


	26. Technique

_Thème : drabble _

_Mot imposé : technique_

* * *

Elle était prête à tout pour y arriver. Depuis petite elle était comme ça, a tout connaître. Savoir comment fonctionnait les choses. Étant seule depuis le jardin d'enfant à cause de sa capacité à assimiler ce qu'elle apprenait, Hermione donnait sa vie dans les livres.

Mais là, elle bloquait. Elle avait lu, relu et rerelu le chapitre sur ce sort mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Soupirant pour se concentrer, elle replongea dans la description. En même temps que la lecture, elle bougeait sa main pour parfaire sa technique gestuelle. Enfin prête, elle saisit sa baguette, fit les mouvements demandé et sauta de joie quand un rayon sorti de sa baguette.


	27. Stage

_Thème : citation HP 'Si tu veux savoir ce que vaut un homme, regarde donc comment il traite ses inférieurs, pas ses égaux' _

_Mot imposé : stage_

* * *

Il ne savait pas comment s'habiller pour son premier jour de stage. Il voulait donner une bonne impression de lui à son tuteur. C'est son père qui avait réussi à lui avoir une place dans la société Malfoy&Co. Jamais de sa vie il ne pensait pouvoir poser un pied dans cette entreprise. C'est la première boîte d'Angleterre dans le domaine des finances et technologies.

Harry était un grand fan des produits produit par l'enseigne. On en voyait de partout. Heureusement que son père était l'avocat du PDG, sinon jamais il n'aurait pu avoir cette occasion.

Secouant la tête pour se ressaisir, Harry se dépêche de choisir une tenue et de filer sur son lieu de stage. Enfilant un pantalon noir, une chemise verte émeraude, et par dessus un blazer noir, le jeune homme prit à peine le temps de boire une tasse de thé qu'il quitta la maison familiale.

Sur le chemin, il se prit un bagel salé pour tenir jusqu'au repas du midi. Se posant devant l'immense bâtiment, Harry souffla un bon coup pour se donner de l'énergie et entra d'un pas conquérant. Marchant vers l'accueil, il se présenta à la femme brune. Badge en main, il monta dans l'ascenseur où le directeur adjoint, Mr Snape l'attendait.

Surpris par l'attitude austère de l'homme, Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa peur. Son tuteur lui fit faire le tour de l'étage, l'équipe avec qui il travaillera et bien sûr les différentes tâches qu'il devrait accomplir.

Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il était là, et il était apprécié de tous, même du directeur adjoint qui misait énormément sur lui. Il devait se rendre dans le bureau du PDG, et Harry angoissait.

Entrant après avoir eu l'accord, le jeune homme se retrouva devant Lucius Malfoy. Il était d'un chic avec ses long cheveux blond, son port altier. Il avait l'impression que l'homme pouvait lire son âme avec son regard perçant.

"Ah Mr Potter. On m'a rapporté énormément de choses sur vous. Vous faites un excellent travail, et je m'en réjouis. C'est pour cela que je voudrais vous faire une offre. Après vos études, je vous propose d'être mon assistant. Vous avez les qualités requises pour être un leader. Si tu veux savoir ce que vaut un homme, regarde donc comment il traite ses inférieurs, pas ses égaux. Et je sais que vous y arriverez. "


	28. Taxidermie

_Consignes de l'atelier :_

_Thème : Citation HP : "Tout est possible, du moment qu'on a assez de cran."_

_Mot au pif : taxidermie_

* * *

A peine la moto posée sur le sol que Harry se précipita dans le terrier avec son fardeau dans les bras.

Tout avait bien commencé pourtant, ses affaires avaient vite été emballées quand les sorciers de l'Ordre était venu le chercher à Privet Drive.

Le subterfuge du polynectar était juste merveilleux. Avec plusieurs Harry, les mangemorts ne saurait pas lequel suivre en cas d'attaque.

Assis dans le side-car, Hagrid fit vrombrir le moteur de la moto et partit sur les chapeaux de roues. Le début du trajet se passa sans incident, mais quand ils passèrent un barrage de nuage, le chaos régnait. Une multitude de couleurs se faisait voir, les sorciers se lançait à la poursuite d'autres. Harry aurait bien voulu aider, mais Hagrid ne lui laissa pas le temps qu'il appuya sur un bouton qui propulsa le véhicule à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Criant pour montrer son désarroi, Harry essaya de faire comprendre son point de vue au géant. Qui s'il était le seul à partir, ça donnerait un indice sur le vrai Potter. Malheureusement pour lui, le garde chasse n'en pas grand cas et continua d'avancer. Sa mission était de mettre le jeune sorcier en sécurité et c'est tout.

Quelques sorciers noirs se faisaient voir de temps en temps, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de jeter un sort qu'ils étaient déjà hors course par un membre de l'Ordre. Arrivé vers la sortie de Londres, un horrible mal de tête enserra le crâne de Harry. Il savait. Voldemort savait qu'il était le vrai et se lançait à sa poursuite. Il fit son apparition rapidement, et lança sort sur sort. Hagrid avança en bifurquant n'importe quand pour éviter de se faire toucher. Cependant, il s'évanouit sur le volant quand un sortilège le frappa. De son côté Harry faisait de son mieux pour parer, bloquer les sorts malgré son affaiblissement.

Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Et il vit au dernier moment l'avada kedavra s'avancer vers lui. Il n'aurait jamais l'opportunité de lever sa baguette et jeter un expelliarmus pour contrer. Il vit un point blanc se diriger vers lui rapidement, il ne comprit qu'au dernier moment que sa chouette venait de s'interposer entre la mort et lui. Harry ne put que l'attraper avant de sentir la moto repartir dans une embardée, avant que Hagrid, revenu de son inconscience, ne pose sa grosse main sur le bouton qui propulsa le véhicule loin du combat.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, Harry pleurant sur le corps de sa première amie. Hedwige était tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Elle était là seule qui le comprenait, malgré le fait que ce soit un animal.

Il se précipita vers la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement révélant un Remus Lupin blessé. Baguettes levées, chacun posa une question spécifique à l'autre pour confirmer son identité. Une fois fait, ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Voyant l'état de son presque neveu, le loup-garou lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Harry raconta l'enfer qui avait vécu durant ce transfert qui devait être sur. Et il fini par craquer quand il vint à parler du passage où sa chouette lui sauva la vie.

"Je… Je Ne peux pas me permettre de la jeter comme ça. Je voudrais la garder constamment avec moi…"

Les larmes se firent plus présentes. Prit par un sanglot, Harry serra plus fort l'oiseau dans ses bras.

"Il se peut que je connaisse une solution louveteau."

"Quoi ?"

Le jeune Potter releva rapidement la tête à la phrase de son oncle honoraire. Voyant la joie et le soulagement dans les yeux du plus jeune, Remus vint prendre place à ses côtés et lui parla de la taxidermie. Harry l'écouta longuement, notant dans un coin de sa tête de faire rapidement des recherches sur le Chemin de Traverse le lendemain.

"Tout est possible, du moment qu'on a assez de cran. Et te connaissant louveteau, tu as bien plus de courage que n'importe quel autre Gryffondor que je connaisse."

Après cette dernière phrase, Remus embrassa Harry, jetta un sort sur la chouette, et sortit accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.


	29. Table

_Consignes de l'atelier :_

_Thème : citation HP : « Je ne cherche aucun ennui. Généralement, ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent. »_

_Mot au pif : table_

* * *

"Il faut vraiment que tout ceci s'arrête Harry. Ton père et moi ne pourront pas toujours être là pour t'aider."

"Mais maman, je n'y suis pour rien. Je ne cherche aucuns ennuis. Ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent. À chaque fois."

"C'est bien typiquement potterien comme phrase ça !"

Lily gloussa a la suite de sa phrase. Elle ne pouvait nier que James et ses amis étaient toujours liés de près ou de loin à toutes situations dangereuses ou loufoques durant leurs années d'études à Poudlard.

Et voyant comment cela se passait pour son fils et ses amis, elle ne pouvait se tromper.

Déposant les différents plats préparés sur la table, elle regarda son fils bien amoché à cause du chien à trois têtes qui pénétra dans le château. Reportant son regard sur sa fille, la rousse priait fortement pour qu'elle ne développe pas le syndrome des Potter et qu'elle laisse son côté maraudeur bien endormis.


	30. Journal

_Thème : Lieu : Écosse _

_Mot imposé : journal_

* * *

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever que le vieux sorcier était déjà devant un bureau à travailler sur plusieurs dossiers. Son plan se déroulait à la perfection. Il devait attendre le bon moment maintenant avant de refaire son apparition. Le vieux sorcier avait dû quitter l'Angleterre, et avait trouvé refuge dans un des nombreux manoirs des Potter, qu'il avait réussi à chaparder, qui se trouvait en Écosse .

Comme il l'avait espéré, sa mort avait apporté au jeune Potter la colère, se défoulant sur son professeur de potion et son filleul lors de leur fuite. Il était également désespéré, tout comme il l'avait prédit au jeune Ronald. Et ce dernier devait absolument maintenir son ami dans la voie qu'il avait tracé. C'est à dire, qu'il finisse la chasse aux horcruxes, qu'il combatte Tom, et qu'à la fin, lui, Albus puisse envoyer le sort de mort sur le garçon et qu'il récolte tous les lauriers ainsi que l'immense fortune des Potter.

Une rire machiavélique retentit dans la pièce sombre, éclairée par les premiers rayons du soleil. Il fut tiré de sa jubilation par de petits coups sur la vitre. Tournant un regard fou, il vit une chouette lui apportant le journal. Déposant les quelques noises dans une pochette, il chassa rapidement l'animal après avec récupère le quotidien. Albus le posa sur son bureau pour le lire plus tard, il devait absolument finir de remplir les documents qui lui permettront de finir sa vie dans une grande richesse.

Il était tellement prit dans ses plans pour son avenir qu'il en avait complètement oublié le journal, et c'est seulement en fin de journée qu'il retomba dessus. À peine déplié, une vague de magie fusa de son corps pour tout détruire autour de lui. _Comment était-ce possible ? Comment a-t-il pu éviter tous les espions qu'il avait placés ? _

Albus essaya de lire l'article, mais sa rage le prenant le quotidien ne faisait que trembler. Criant de fureur il le balança dans la cheminée et sortit rapidement de la pièce pour en savoir plus.

Dans l'âtre, le feu consommait le papier, mais on pouvoir voir en gros plan le cliché du jeune Harry Potter prise lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Dans une calligraphie d'une taille assez important on pouvait lire en-tête de la première page.

_Disparition inquiétante du Garçon-qui-a-survécu_

_Depuis 2 semaines que la rentrée est passée, où est donc Harry Potter ? _


	31. Rouge

_Thème : lieu : Suède _

_Mot imposé : rouge _

_Défi Pour tous les goûts : 1X- Minerva McGonagall_

_Collection restreinte - 43. Pas de saut dans le temps_

_Collectionne les POPs - Fée Clochette - chignon - écrire sur Minerva McGonagall _

_Pick a card - five of spades - écrire sur Minerva McGonagall _

_Construit ton zoo - lions - maman - Minerva McGonagall _

_Défi fou - 45 personnage - Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

Enfin. Elle était parvenue à terminer ce que le directeur avait demandé aux directeurs de maisons pour la nouvelle année. Et ne voulant revenir plus tôt de ses vacances, Minerva McGonagall avait préféré rester quelques jours de plus après le départ des étudiants.

Elle ne comprenait plus le directeur ces derniers temps, il avait un comportement bizarre. Tout en contradiction. Tout cela se finirait avec un mal de tête énorme si on devait le suivre. Fort heureusement, elle avait d'autres choses à faire.

La directrice des lions plia des genoux quand elle fit son apparition dans une pièce aux murs blancs avec des motifs de paysages. Posant le portoloin sur la table en face d'elle, Minerva quitta la zone pour laisser la place aux prochains arrivants. La ministère de la magie suédois était bien plus chaleureux et accueillant que celui d'Angleterre. La vieille sorcière allait enfin voir son fils et sa famille, depuis le temps qu'elle n'était plus sortie de son manoir. Voilà maintenant une quinzaine d'années que son époux avait péri sous les baguettes ennemies lors de la première guerre.

Le deuil avait été long, la sorcière pour ne pas sentir le désespoir prendre le dessus avait passé tout son temps libre à s'occuper du château les étés et de son domaine. Mais apprendre qu'elle était grand-mère fut le plus grand remède qu'elle est connue. Depuis elle essayait de venir le plus possible, si son directeur lui en laissait le temps.

Sortant de Rosenbad, bâtiment politique qui renfermait le cabinet du Premier ministre moldu, ainsi que le ministère sorcier, Minerva profita du temps ensoleillé de Suède. L'été était toujours merveilleux à vivre ici, les rues étaient propres.

La directrice des rouges et or transplana pour la ville de Graneberg, ville située près des côtes du point d'eau Ekoln, qui se jetait dans la Mer Baltique.

Longeant un sentier pavé de pierre, la professeur de métamorphose comtempla les arbres colorés qui bordait la route. Dans le dernier tournant, des cris de joies se firent entendre. Deux enfants, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années et une fillette de quatre ans se couraient après. Quand la petite fille tourna son regard vers elle, un immense sourire vint ourler ses lèvres alors qu'elle se precipitait vers elle.

McGonagall se baissa, pour avoir les genoux fléchi et écarta ses bras, recevant le boulet de canon. Se redressant, elle embrassa, sur les cheveux dorés, sa petite-fille.

"Mamie ! Mamie ! Tu es enfin là !"

"Oui ma chérie. Allons rejoindre ton frère et rentrer à la maison."


	32. Crabe

_Thème : Votre personnage critique ouvertement un autre personnage… sauf que la-dite personne est juste derrière! _

_Mot imposé : crabe_

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était sortit de l'infirmerie, seul, ses amis encore convalescent devaient la quitter dans la journée. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de les avoir entraîné dans cette situation, Harry prit la direction de l'antre du dragon pour voir ses amis et savoir comment ils allaient.

Sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il fronça les sourcils en voyant Snape fait le guet devant la porte entre ouverte. Trouvant la situation étrange, il s'approcha le plus lentement possible pour en comprendre la raison. Il pouvait entendre une conversation atténué à cause de son éloignement. Il ne put saisir que les dernières paroles.

"... Et souvenez-vous de tout ce que vous gagneriez."

Severus ouvrit la porte pour laisser sortir le directeur, alors que le professeur tenait encore la porte, Harry en profita pour se faufiler discrètement dans la pièce, l'oreille à l'affût de la moindre paroles des adultes. Tout ceci ne sentait pas bon.

Reportant son regard sur les lits à droite, il put distinguer la silhouette de Hermione et Neville qui étaient encore endormis. A gauche, Ron et Ginny était installés sur le lit du plus vieux a discuter faiblement. Se rapprochant, le brun fut surpris du ton qu'utilisent le frère et la sœur. L'amertume et la haine dominaient les autres sentiments.

"... Non mais je te jure. Depuis maintenant quatre ans je n'en peux plus de lui. Toujours à se plaindre. C'est une horreur. _J'ai plus de famille. Je suis seul. Et blablabla… _il est riche, célèbre. Peut avoir tout ce qu'il veut et lui il se plaint."

" Et dire que je suis supposé me marier avec un faiblard pareil. Heureusement, qu'une fois mort après la bataille finale je pourrais me consoler avec tout son argent."

La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, Harry n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. Est-ce-que Hermione était aussi dans le coup ? Et Neville ? Non, impossible. Sinon le vieux fou leur parlerait également. Mais là, il ne l'avait fait qu'avec les deux roux. Mais qu-

"Et cette je-sais-tout de malheur qui m'énerve depuis la première année. Être à ses côtés est un supplice. Pourquoi il a fallu que le balafré veulent absolument la sauver ? Cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe aurait dû y passer."

Ron prit sous la colère s'était mis debout face à sa sœur. Tellement prit dans son monologue et lui tournant le dos, il ne put voir Harry sortir de sous sa cape le regard mauvais. Ginny, elle l'avait vu, son teint devint blafard. Elle essaya de faire taire son frère, mais c'était impossible. Levant sa main pour montrer quelque chose du doigt, elle vit son frère se retourner pour voir Harry. Glapissant de surprise, il ne put dire quoi que ce soit qu'il tomba à genoux sous le coup.

Harry était plein de rage, quand son soit disant ami se tourna, il ne put contrôler son corps. Son pied se leva pour atterrir dans les parties génitales de la belette.

"Ça c'est de la part du balafré et de la Sang-de-Bourbe."

Harry quitta rapidement l'infirmerie, il ne pouvait rester dans la même pièce qu'eux. Il attendrait que sa meilleure ami et Neville reviennent dans la salle commune pour leur parler.

Ron se releva difficilement, marchant tel un crabe, lentement pour venir s'allonger sur le lit et ne plus en bouger.


	33. Poussière

_Thème : Lieux : Egypte_

_Mot imposé : poussière_

* * *

Il lui fallait du changement, entre sa mère qui lui rabachait sans cesse sa relation avec sa fiancée, son travail où il tournait en rond. Définitivement, il avait besoin de changer d'air.

Depuis maintenant trois ans qu'il était entré au service des gobelins en tant que briseur de sort, Bill en avait fait le tour, en ce qui concernait principalement les sorciers anglais. Devoir briser quelques maléfices sur les objets était devenu une routine dans laquelle l'ennuie prédominait. Il avait besoin d'un challenge, ou de plusieurs, mais rien ne l'y aidait dans ce pays.

C'est juste avant la fin d'année scolaire que Bill trouva sa chance. Il était en train de marcher dans les couloirs lugubres des sous-terrains de la banque menant à ses quartiers, qu'il tomba sur le panneau d'affichage où l'annonce d'un poste était à pouvoir en Égypte. Voyant la l'occasion de s'éloigner de sa mère mais aussi de pouvoir évoluer dans son domaine professionnel, le roux prit l'affiche afin de la montrer à Fleur. Il n'était plus seul à devoir prendre les décisions.

L'héritière Delacour était heureuse pour son promis. Elle voyait bien qu'il n'était plus autant épanoui que lors de leur rencontre. Alors elle n'hésita pas longtemps et aida se mieux Bill pour qu'il puisse avoir le poste. Même si la séparation serait dure, elle pourrait toujours aller le voir et profiter des biens faits du pays.

Le climat aride, la poussière du sable, la soif constante, voilà quel étaient les constatations du jeune homme sur son nouveau lieu de travail. Cependant, Bill avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Côtoyer momies, créatures antiques et autres était bien différent de ce qu'il faisait pour les anglais. Découvrir cette part de l'histoire était un immense honneur pour le jeune homme.

Il avait hâte d'en parler avec sa fiancée, mais surtout lui montrer.


	34. Carte au trésor

_Mot imposé : carte au trésor _

_Pour tous les goûts - 1F bouquet_

* * *

La chaleur était écrasante en ce mois de juillet 1996. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rues, le bitume était tellement brûlant qu'on pouvait y faire cuire un œuf. Les volets des maisons étaient fermés pour garder la fraîcheur.

Dans le quartier de Privet Drive, on ne trouvait personnes. Les familles étaient partie se rafraîchir près de points d'eau où bien à la piscine municipale. Mais, si on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait y voir un petit garçon qui avait du mal à mouver. Aucuns coins d'ombres n'était à sa portée, et il avait encore énormément de tâches à accomplir.

Essayant de se concentrer pour éviter de se couper avec la paire de ciseaux dans sa main, Harry découpait l'herbe, de la hauteur que son oncle lui avait imposé. Il y était depuis ce matin, mais juste avec une paire de ciseaux, compliqué d'en voir le bout. Et sans eau depuis que sa famille était partie, il ne tiendrais plus longtemps.

Alors que le petit garçon était en train de ramener ce qu'il avait coupé pour en faire un tas et pouvoir le mettre en sac plus rapidement, une incroyable bourrasque de vent se fit sentir. Rien n'avait prévus à l'avance l'arrivée du vent. Harry glapit d'horreur devant la situation. Il allait encore se faire punir car il n'aurait jamais le temps de tout enlever.

Un énorme appareil volant se posa sur la l'allée, de ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir il s'agissait d'un hélicoptère. Un homme blond et une femme rousse en sortirent. Ils regardaient de partout à la recherche de quelqu'un, et quand ils le virent, les deux inconnus s'approchèrent de lui.

"Salut mon garçon. Désolé de te déranger, mais c'est pour un jeu télévisé. _La Carte au Trésor, _tu connais ?"

Harry hocha la tête en signe de négation.

" Pas grave. En fait, nous devons retrouver un endroit bien précis. Malheureusement, on ne sait pas où ça se trouve, à part que c'est dans les environs…"

o0o

Severus avait enfin pu quitter le château. Avec le temps ensoleillé, tous les professeurs avaient quitté plutôt leurs postes pour profiter de leur famille. Lui était resté un peu plus longtemps pour finir les potions que l'infirmerie lui avait demandé pour la rentrée.

Transplanant pour Bristol, le maître des potions devait rejoindre sa mère. Elle avait survécu aux coups que lui avait infligé ce bâtard de Tobias. Il avait été fou de rage en rentrant de Poudlard, pour apprendre que le moldu avait tabassé à mort sa douce mère. Ce fut le geste de trop qui le poussa dans les ténèbres.

Sauf que Eillen avait réussie à le retrouver par il ne sait quel miracle. Sa mère avait complètement changé d'identité, pour sa sécurité.

Déposant le bouquet dans un vase, Severus prit le chemin du salon, où sa mère était devant la télé.

"Bonjour mère."

"Bonjour mon chéri. J'ai fait du thé, prend une tasse et viens me rejoindre après."

Une fois servi, le maître des potions prit place aux côtés de sa mère. Prenant une gorgée, il posa son regard sur l'écran. Il recracha ce qu'il n'avait pu avalée en voyant le garçon qui passait à la télé. Mini-James Potter. Le fils de Lily était devant lui, et rien qu'à voir ses vêtements, Severus plissa les yeux. Le vieux citronné lui avait pourtant affirmer que le garçon était bien traité. Mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux lui donnait bien tort.

Essayant d'entendre la localisation du garçon, Severus ne perdit pas de temps à transplaner pour le rejoindre.


	35. Photo

_Mot imposé : photo_

_Pour tous les goûts - 2E Lucius Malfoy_

* * *

Le corps encore tremblant, suite au passage des détraqueurs, l'homme resta un long moment couché sur le sol, la respiration saccadée.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû suivre les pas de son père. Abraxas qui se prenait pour le plus important des hommes n'avait pas hésité à se baisser pour baiser les pieds d'un homme. Il en avait été dégouté, surtout que son père lui avait toujours inculqué qu'un Malfoy ne se soumettait à aucun être vivant. Malheureusement, Lucius avait été prit par le charisme de l'homme qu'il servait. Son aura était envoûtante, et sans qu'il ne puisse le comprendre, lui, Lucius Malfoy se retrouvait avec un horrible tatouage sur le bras marquant son esclavagisme.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se proclamait défenseur des traditions et droits des sorciers Sang-pur, n'hésitait pas tuer de sa propre baguette des sorciers de très vieilles et nobles familles. Et tout ça pour quoi, car ces personnes n'approuvaient pas ses méthodes et qu'ils possédaient un noyau magique lumineux. Scandaleux !

Depuis ce jour, le Lord blond put enfin ouvrir les yeux sur l'homme. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir aider les sorciers et sorcières lors des raids, mais Lucius ne pouvait faire le moindre geste en ce sens. Certains de ses 'collègues' avaient l'œil sur tout et surtout sur leurs comportements. Et il savait que les punitions étaient horribles, alors il s'abstenait.

La défaite et la disparition du Mage noir fut une véritable bénédiction pour le blandin et sa famille.

Et même s'ils purent vivre tranquillement pendant quatorze ans, le retour du maître du Lord fut ressenti comme une épée de Damoclès sur leurs têtes. Et alors que l'homme essaya de se lever pour se mettre en position assise sur le sol brut et sale de sa cellule, il ne put que confirmer son ressentis.

Attrapant les photos qu'il avait réussi à cacher lors de son envoie à la prison, Lucius regarda le portrait de sa femme. Elle lui manquait tant, l'homme émacié ne savait pas s'il la reverrait un jour mais il espérait qu'elle avait prit leur fils et avaient disparu du monde magique de Grande Bretagne après arrestation.

Il prit les deux autres papier, montrant son fils et sa fille. Quelques années après la naissance de Drago, le couple Malfoy fut surprit d'apprendre la grossesse de Narcissa. Après tout, les Malfoy étaient réputés pour ne pouvoir concevoir qu'un enfant. Et c'est seulement quelques jours après l'accouchement que le drame se passa. Leur petit trésor avait succombé. De quoi, ils ne le savaient pas. La perte fut une véritable épreuve pour les deux parents. Narcissa ne montrait rien devant leur fils, mais dans la chambre parentale elle laissait ses larmes et sanglots sortirent.

Une seule larme coula sur sa joue, son regard posé sur la photo le montrant portant sa petite puce dans ses bras, alors que Draco, âgé de cinq ans, regardait émerveillé le petit être.

À l'approche du bruit de pas venant dans sa direction, il cacha rapidement ce qu'il lui restait de plus précieux sous l'oreiller, alors qu'il se laissait lourdement tomber sur le matelas abîmés. La fatigue et l'épreuve des détraqueurs l'emmenèrent rapidement au pays des songes.


	36. Honnête

_Bonjour, _

_Alors voilà, depuis un petit moment une idée de crossover me trotte dans la tête. J'en ai profité, lors d'un atelier pour vous faire découvrir un peu le contenu. Le plus gros de l'histoire est déjà écrit sur papier. Bien sûr, ici, il ne s'agit qu'un morceau du récit. _

_Donc, je voulais savoir si rien qu'avec ce court texte, vous seriez partant pour en apprendre un peu plus. _

_Mot imposé :honnête_

* * *

Pour être honnête, Charlie ne savait pas comment appréhender la situation dans laquelle il serait dans quelques heures, quand son fils reviendra à la maison pour les vacances d'été.

Depuis maintenant treize ans, ils ne vivaient que tous les deux. Cependant, son ex femme l'avait appelé, le lendemain du départ de son garçon, pour le prévenir qu'elle partait en voyage de noce avec son nouveau mari. Et bien sûr, Renée lui avait demandé de prendre Isabella, dit Bella, pour au moins l'année à venir. Ne pouvant joindre rapidement son fils pour le prévenir de l'arrivée de sa sœur, après tout le temps que la lettre fasse l'aller des États-Unis à l'Angleterre, de nombreux mois seraient déjà écoulés.

Alors, voyant là une occasion pour lui de renouer contact avec son premier enfant, le shérif de Forks avait de suite accepté.

Sauf qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir sa fille avec un tel comportement. Elle qui était si douce et gentille en étant encore petite. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait changé, mais il ne reconnaissait pas son petit trésor.

Et, il était là, à se ronger les ongles, devant la cheminée de sa maison pour attendre Harry. Bella était dans sa chambre au premier, il ne l'avait toujours pas prévenu. Elle aurait dû partir en juin, sauf qu'elle avait développé un certains penchant malsain pour un des vampires qui habitait dans la région.

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant la lumière verte apparaître dans l'âtre. Souriant, il intercepta son fils, le voyant tanguer, et le serra fortement dans ses bras.


	37. Alarme

_Mot imposé : alarme _

_Pour tous les goûts : 2D couverture_

* * *

Poppy Pomfresh, infirmière à temps plein à Poudlard, s'affairait depuis plusieurs heures à soigner le jeune homme allongé sur le lit. Elle avait pourtant prévenus le directeur, par de furieux cris, que la présence des détraqueurs autour du château était une très mauvaise idée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il mijotait, mais depuis que le jeune Potter avait posé le pied dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, son patron faisait n'importe quoi. Et chaque année c'était la même chose. Harry finissait toujours blessé, gravement, et devait rester des jours dans son antre pour guérir complètement.

Et cette fois encore ne fut pas exception. L'équipe de quidditch était sur le terrain pour leur entraînement. Selon les dires des autres joueurs, Harry était en vol avec l'un des jumeaux Weasley lorsque les horribles mangeurs d'âmes firent leur apparitions. Les deux jeunes hommes durent se séparer et le plus gros des ombres suivi l'attrapeur. Et c'est le corps tombant à une vitesse effarante qu'il percuta le sol.

Jetant sort sur sort, aliant avec de nonombreuses potions pour rétablir au mieux le noyau magique du rouge et or. Fatiguée et courbaturé, Poppy fit un dernier geste de sa baguette pour vérifier que tous les problèmes avait été traité. Voyant que tout était en ordre, elle posa une couverture sur son patient, lançant un sort pour la prévenir en cas de problème. Son logement caché derrière l'un des nombreux tableaux présents dans la pièce, l'infirmière était bien obligé de trouver un système d'alarme pour la prévenir.

Prenant la direction du portrait d'un ancien directeur de Ste Mangouste, Poppy ne rêvait que d'une douche et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Cependant, ayant passé toute la fin de journée et la nuit sur le cas de Potter, elle ne pourrait que profiter du bienfait de l'eau chaude et d'une potion revigorante avant de reprendre une journée de travail.

Elle espérait, et priait fortement que le directeur ne viendrait pas voir son patient, sinon elle l'enverrai sur les roses.


	38. Adolescent

_Thème : Votre personnage monte à cheval _

_Mot imposé :_ Adolescent

* * *

Lucius adorait son standing. Sa richesse familiale lui apportait ce qu'il voulait. Son père avait été intransigeant durant son enfance et son adolescence. Prêt à la frapper à coup de canne dès qu'il s'égarait du chemin.

Pourtant, sa mère avait toujours été là pour le soutenir. Elle l'emmenait dans les écuries pour qu'il puisse s'occuper à autre chose plutôt d'apprendre les lois du pays et bien d'autres choses. Avec le temps, sa mère lui avait appris à monter à cheval, à en prendre soin. Et avec sa mort, Lucius y passait de plus en plus de temps en mémoire à sa génitrice.

Avec la venue au monde de Draco, Lucius ne savait pas trop comment réagir avec lui. Il avait peur de finir par être une copie de son paternel. Pourtant, il fut tout le contraire. Aimant tout en étant impartial, doux comme il pouvait être ferme.

Et ce jour, pour la disparition de sa mère, Lucius prit le chemin des écuries avec son fils. Il aimait parler d'elle à son fils, lui qui ne l'avait jamais connu. Apprettant son cheval, le blond regarda son fils. Celui-ci était plus occupé à regarder son manuel qu'à mettre l'harnais à sa monture.

"Draco ?"

"Oui père?"

"Que fais-tu ? Je t'attend !"

"Désolé. Mais je vais rester ici à réviser."

N'accordant plus d'attention à son père, Draco plongea son nez dans les pages, alors que Lucius jurait dans sa barbe partant à dos de cheval vers le lac créé en l'honneur de sa mère.

"Les adolescents, tous les mêmes."


	39. Cheveux

_Thème : Votre personnage fait de la pâtisserie _

_Mot imposé : cheveux _

Marcus et ses camarades, Adrian et Montague, sortaient de la salle commune des serpentard pour prendre le chemin des cuisines. Ils avaient veillé tard pour s'avancer dans leurs devoirs et ainsi avoir le temps de réviser quelques peu en vue des examens qui arrivaient à grand pas.

Passant les barilles marquant le passage vers la salle communes des blaireaux, les trois amis arrivèrent bien vite devant le tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. C'était l'ancien préfet de septième année qui leur avait révélé l'emplacement de la cuisine, et depuis les trois amis y allaient quand leur temps consacré aux études ou autres lors des week-ends se finissait tard.

Adrian avança sa main vers la poire, et celle-ci se transforma en poignée quand il commença à la chatouiller. Passant le cadran, le vert et argent se figea devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ses deux amis ne l'ayant pas vu s'arrêter lui rentrèrent dedans.

Devant les fourneaux, commandant les quelques elfes présents, Harry faisait de la pâtisserie. Et au vue des nombreux plats sur la tête, il devait être là depuis des heures.

"Euh… Potter?"

Le petit brun se retourna surpris que quelqu'un soit présent à cette heure ci. Clignant des yeux, il offrit un sourire rayonnant au trio, les choquant au passage.

"Ah les garçons ! Ravi de vous voir. Installez-vous et prenez ce que vous voulez."

Encore abasourdis par ce qu'ils voyaient, les trois jeunes hommes obéir. Chacun piochant dans un plat différent. Dès la première bouchée, Marcus laissa un gémissement de plaisir passer ses lèvres. Ses deux comparse n'était pas en reste.

" Vache Potter ! C'est vachement bon !"

Harry se retourna pour leur sourire. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit quelqu'un venir à ses côtés. Tournant un peu la tête, il put distinguer la silhouette de Adrian Pucey regarder les gestes qu'il effectuait.

"Tu prépares quoi ?"

"Des cookies aux pépites de chocolat avec des noix de pécans."

"J'ai hâte de goûter dans ce cas. Tu as un vrai talent."

Harry rougit sous le compliment, alors que le plus âgé lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de reprendre place autour de la table et discuter avec ses amis.


	40. Nez

_Thème : Votre personnage fait de la plongée _

_Mot imposé : nez _

Viktor était confus. Pourquoi devait-il porter tout ça, alors qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie. Nager sous l'eau n'était pas un problème pour lui, après tout il était l'un des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et après avoir plongé dans l'eau glacée du Lac Noir, faire quelques brasses dans l'océan Atlantique n'était qu'une broutille pour lui.

Il était prêt à sauter dans l'eau, quand, John l'interpella. Le père de Hermione lui tendit une bouteille en ferraille avec une multitude de tubes. Se tournant vers sa compagne, Viktor lui demanda de l'aide. Souriant face à la petite moue de son fiancé, l'ancienne rouge et or vint vite à son secour. Elle lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait du matériel moldu pour plonger et respirer sous l'eau. Il avait essayé de faire comprendre à la brune qu'il pouvait simplement utiliser la métamorphose, mais Hermione lui avait argué qu'il était dans une zone touristique, et qu'il serait mal venue de leur part de se faire découvrir par les moldus. Soupirant, il se laissa faire quand sa douce moitié l'aida à enfiler la combinaison, la bouteille d'oxygène, sans oublier le masque. Elle lui donna un tendre baiser sur le nez pour le féliciter et pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle appréciait qu'il s'adapte pour faire plaisir à ses parents.

Secouant la main, Hermione regarda les deux hommes de sa vie se laisser tomber en arrière et disparaître de sa vue.


	41. Pas

_Thème : Votre personnage fait une visite dans une ferme _

_Mot imposé : pas _

Il était heureux. Comme la vieille voisine avec tous ses chats s'était blessée, sa tante ne pouvait le garder à la maison donc il pouvait être présent pour la sortie prévue par l'école.

Comme il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y aller, Harry ne savait pas sur quoi la visite était basée. Alors ce fut avec une joie immense que le petit garçon arriva aux abords d'une ferme.

Il avait toujours aimé les animaux, au moins avec eux il ne recevait ni coups ni insultes. Au contraire, les animaux étaient toujours présent pour le réconforter.

Sautillant sur place, il évita soigneusement son cousin pour éviter que celui-ci ne le frappe avec ses amis.

Dévalant les escaliers du bus, il se mit le plus proche possible du parc, où des brebis étaient en train de manger l'herbe, tout en étant à proximité de la maîtresse.

Un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, de grande taille arriva rapidement vers eux. Il se présenta sous le nom de monsieur Nills. Il était le propriétaire de la ferme. L'homme expliqua aux enfants les animaux qu'ils verraient, mais aussi qu'il avait prévus quelques ateliers avec eux.

Impatient de pouvoir caresser ou parler aux animaux, Harry suivait de près l'homme alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'enclos des chèvres, ou un petit atelier de dégustation de fromages les attendait.


End file.
